


Snake Bites - Zoophobia Fanfiction

by BioBatz



Category: Gustav x Addison, Zoophobia
Genre: Addison - Freeform, Gustav - Freeform, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, M/M, WIP, Zoophobia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BioBatz/pseuds/BioBatz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Addsion and Gustav are developing feelings for each other. Though Addi inst sure what to make of it, hes happy to be close with someone so wonderful and kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blossoming Affection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A pretty little purple kitty who showed me this wonderful comic.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A+pretty+little+purple+kitty+who+showed+me+this+wonderful+comic.).



Its 5am.

The sun shines over a dense forest, rays of light peering brilliantly through the tall trees and morning mist. Under all the foliage and flora lies a quaint little house on the slop of a rolling green hill tucked away neatly with a blanket of leaves. Addison rolls over in bed, anticipating the shrill of his morning alarm while getting up to turn it off and groom himself for school. He slides on his slim fitting shirt and jeans accompanied by a green scarf, his silver white hair brushed and fluffed as he picks up his school bag and makes his way to the kitchen. 

"Good morning mother!" Addi says with a smile as he gives her a hug from behind, her scales warm against his skin. "I'm leaving with a friend from school today." His mother greets him with a kiss on the head and an equally warm smile. "This would be the snake boy from before, yes?" giving her son a playful expression as he blushes, tucking his scarf over the redness of his cheeks. "H-hes just walking me to school, thats all.." trying to keep a steady composure as he walks to the door, waving back at his mother and heading out of the house to be greeted by the tall purple haired boy he's come to know so well. Being welcomed by a fanged smile, Gustav bows formally and looks up at Addi with a pleased grin. 

"Guten tag my dear," Gustav says, taking Addi's hand gently into his and kissing it softly, "are you ready for class?"

The touch of the kiss against his smooth pale skin makes him shudder a bit, only to blush an even deeper red and pull away with a shy laugh. Addison looks over the purple haired gentlemen's figure a bit, his eyes tracing along his form with a careful artistic gleam. He was wearing his usual getup, accompanied with a red and white long sleeved undershirt, a slim fitting pent stripped vest with a skull adorned between the collar, and his long white stripped pants that were pressed and neatly complimented his slim figure. Lost in his slight gaze, Addi snaps back to reality with Gustav smiling again, turning around and gesturing at Addison to be at his side. "Shall we?" 

Each little shimmer of light peeking through the ceiling of trees illuminates the foresty scenery. Addi looks over the familiar landscape with curious eyes, the area ripe with morning dew and each breath giving a refreshed feeling of a morning woodland. His gaze eventually fixing on the figure walking closely next to him, his tail being careful not to brush up against the snake boys' side. Looking back at the dirt paved path, Addison cant help but look over again. The pale complexion of Gustavs' skin only makes his wavy purple hair burst with vibrancy, along with those beautiful yellow eyes that just seem to glow with a deep warmth. Daydreaming and not paying any attention to his surroundings, Addi's foot meets a branch curved out from the ground, loosing is balance and nearly falling to the undergrowth covered floor. Opening his eyes slowly, hes met with the bright luminescence of Gustav's deep gaze, his back being held up by the snake's grasp while his chest rubs closely against his. 

"Are you alright Addison!?" Gustav says, looking down at a blushing Addi who only stares back at him without saying a word, their bodies close and panting from the surge of adrenaline as they just stand there, locked in each others' eyes for what felt like an eternity. After a little while, Addi nods and pulls away from the cradling grasp, his face absolutely flushed a blood red as he nods and straighten his hair. "I-I'm good, thanks for the catch. I must not have been looking" his back turned to Gustav now, not letting him see the ruby line across his face. Gustav walks up to Addison and rubs his shoulder lightly, pulling him into a gentle hug from behind. "As long as you are safe my dear, I'm happy." His words nearly causing the poor Addison to faint, his knees shaking a bit as Gustav pulls away and continues walking with his friend to school.

The two make their way out of the thick forest and onto the grounds of Zoo Phoenix academy. The school already bustling with the many different and diverse species of its occupants. After a few minutes they enter the creative arts center and arrive at the entrance to Addi's art class. Gustav looks over at Addi, who hasnt seemed to stop blushing since earlier before and nods with a fanged smirk. "I have some work over at the drama center this evening, I will see you during the lunch period, Ja?" saying as he delicately brushes a strand of alabaster colored hair covering Addis eyes, tucking it behind the shy boy's ear and revealing the little flustered smile on his snowy white face. 

"Oh c-course, I'll see you there." Addi smiles up at Gustav and waves as he enters the classroom, contemplating if he should trip around him more often.


	2. Heat Of The Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its getting hot in here, so take off all your..  
> <3 Addi and Gustav are getting closer in more ways than one.  
> Who knows where this will go!

One final stroke. Gripping ever so slightly as he moved his hands up and down the shaft, waiting for the perfect moment to give a precise rub and finally finish with a good long flourish. Addi sighed, his hands messy from a long afternoon as he wiped them off and took a deep relaxed breath.

He picked up the colorful canvas and set it aside to let the paint dry, giving it a final look over and turning to wash his hands clean of all the acrylic staining his snowy hands. Looking around to see the classroom had already cleared out a little while ago, leaving just him alone in the large artist’s room as he looked over at the clock and realized he had plans. Scrambling to pack away his supplies and head to his locker, brushing and tidying up his hair to look nice and presentable. Addison makes their way down the long school hallway with his arms crossed nervously.

“I’ve done this several times now, why does this freak me out still?” Addison said while holding his arms close, approaching the double doors with a hesitant hand as he pushed them open.

The cafeteria was bustling just as it usually was. The large species diversity was very prevalent here with all shapes and sizes. The building itself had the standard long metal tables with the connected seats for the students to eat. The lunch lines occupied a wide range of different foods with a variety of items unique to their place of origin. Addison looked up at the skylight that made up most of the huge ceiling, different colors of stained glass giving a gentle balance of light and mood over the complex. Looking over all the different heads that sat in the tables, he spots the familiar purple and white hair he’s come to adore so much. Addi happily, and shly, walks over to a waving Gustav sitting at a corner table with papers and lunch splayed out neatly in front of him.

“Ahh, Wie Geht Addsion?” Gustav smiled and gestured to the seat in front of him, pulling a few papers aside and giving Addi room to sit down.

“Goot, danke” Addison giggled, nodding back with a small flush in his face as he looked over at his friend.

Gustav took a careful bite of his apple, giving a playful grin and using his finger to spell out in front of him. “Its Gut, Guuut danke,” Spelling a U out in the air and watching Addi fidget with a shy look downwards, noticing his little blush again as Gustav patting his hands that laid on the table. “But you’re getting better each time we meet, I’m impressed”

Addison’s heart raced again with the warm touch of Gustav’s hand against his, watching their white fingers intertwine a little. Lost in a long soothing thought while daydreaming a bit, causing Addi to snap back into reality and panic in a fluster. Pulling away, looking up to see his friend a little worried with a calm smile as he retracted his hand back calmly. Gustav put down what he was doing and opened his mouth say something, only to have Addi raise up quickly and stand for a little while, nervously looking over at him.

“I-I’m going to grab something to eat from the lunch line, do you want anything? If you’re still feeling hungry, if not then I don’t have to grab you anything…” Addison’s words trailed off a bit as tried to regain his composure, avoiding Gustav’s eyes as much as possible and deciding to quickly make way to the line, hiding a very dark blush under his scarf.

Gustav smiled at the panicking student, watching him get so worked up and walking away nervously, knowing he’s probably too embarrassed to think straight. Leaning back in his chair and glancing at Addsion, looking over his small frame with a curious glare. He never really noticed how fluidly Addison moved until now, how his arms and body swayed so smoothly and carefully with each nimble step. Tracing his eyes over each little detail, surveying the features that made his friend look so.. “Cute” Gustav says to himself, watching Addi’s soft feathery tail swish with him, bouncing a bit after each movement. Dancing his yellow eyes up the tail and resting them on that cute little backside, observing how it curves and compliments all his features.

After a while, Gustav noticed his lip was sore, realizing he was biting it while watching Addsion and quickly shook himself back into current time. Just in time apparently for his friend to sit back down with a tray of food, giving him a smile as he offered Gustav a sandwich.

“I wasn’t sure if you said yes or no, so I got you this anyway” Addison said, handing a star struck Gustav the wrapped BLT, sitting back down and picking at his own food while smiling to himself. Gustav set the sandwich down and nodded.

“Thank you Addison, and I apologize about before. I know how you feel about contact and I should have been more considerate to your feelings.”  
Addison looks up at Gustav and shakes his head, putting down his food and parting the hair from his eyes to let him see his face fully.

“You don’t have to apologize Gustav, it’s just something I need to get used to. I’ve been trying to get better about that.. And..its alright if you wish to do it more” Addison twiddles his thumbs and shifts around in his seat, trying to find the right words for his friend but stops as he feels the familiar warmth on his smooth face, looking up to see Gustav and his hand passionately rubbing his cheek. Addison closes his eyes and leans against the tender touch, letting out a delicate sigh with each soft caress.

The feeling of Addi’s cream colored cheek on his palm sends slight shivers up and down Gustavs’ spine. His heart beating rapidly while his body grows warmer with the blood rushing over his face. With bated breath, Gustav hesitates, but slowly leans in towards Addi.  
Addison, whos lost in the radiant touch of his acquaintance, suddenly tenses up as he feels an even warmer presence on the other side of his face. Opening his eyes, he sees a blur of purple and red, letting his gaze adjust and realizing what had happened.

Pulling away softly, Gustav sits back down and gives Addi a gentle grim, watching as the friend he so warmly kissed flush so tremendously red that the heat blazing from those ashen cheeks could be felt immensely. Addison only sits there, rubbing his cheek in a sort of daze and soon buries his face in his scarf, placing his head on the table and covering it with his arms to hide the crimson red covering him all over.

“Hahah..! I cant believe you did that. Ugghh! You.. I need to calm down” Squirming in delight, Addi giggles with a mixture of nervousness and happiness. Peeking up at Gustav, who had the slyest smirk on his face, and reaching over to take his hand and put it back on his cheek, resting his head against it a little more to cool down his blush and enjoy its touch once again.  
“I think we can practice this more, until you’re used to it” Enjoying the feeling of closeness with his beautiful friend, letting Addi use his hand as a pillow and reading his papers with a gentle hum.

“Hey!!? What are you two love birds up too?” Damien says as he lays on the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two! A little longer than the previous chapter with a bit of cavity giving sweetness.  
> The more I write about these two, the more I begin to adore their synergy.  
> More to come soon, feel free to give me suggestions and hit me up at http://www.furaffinity.net/user/biobatz/  
> ^, ,^


End file.
